The Bargain
by misslovblebubble
Summary: Serena is your avange day girl trying to get by, she gets a job working for Darien Shields as his maidhouse keeper. when Serena messes up on the job, Darien thinks up of a way that she can pay him back. rated m for future chaps. ser&dar pairin suck at sum
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, it's me, this is my second story, im sooo happy, my first is When an Angel meets the devil, im so happy, i've got a great plotline for this story, at least i think, anyway, please review and tell me what you think. reviews are like hugs, always welcomed. i love hugs, so i lobe reviews!!!!!!

Chapter 1:Getting A Job

Tick tock tick tock…

Tick tock tick tock…

He was losing his patience.

Tick tock tick tock

Darien Shields was a successful business man, Head of Shields Company, and grown and raised in a rich home.

He was not used to waiting on people, everything in his life was always on according to time, his time, that was until she came in a whirl of pink and yellow.

"Miss Wilson, you're late." He said, in a rather cold and monotone voice. He should fire her now, though she had yet to start working for him, he was highly tempted. But he'd gone through so many maids and butlers that he was willing to settle for anything. Even if it was the woman before him.

She was clad in a pink tank top and pink shorts, exposing long creamy legs, and a flat stomach, her hands were at her knees, as she stopped to catch her breath, this action, left a small view of her breasts. He lingered at the sight but kept going. She had flushed cheeks which he could only assume was from her rush to get here, a perky nose, and crystal blue eyes framed with thick blond lashes. But what got his eye was her hair. A top her head was the most ridiculous hair style he had ever seen, two silver blond balls which he could only assume was meant to be pigtails. He decided to voice his disapproval.

"Miss Wilson…what is that on your head?" she seemed to realize that she was here for a reason.

"Umm.. you mean my hair?" she asked a bit confused.

"Yes, your hair. That will not do." He said firmly, though he thought they were very humorous.

"umm.. okay."

"Good, please have a sit." He gestured for her to sit in the chair across from him.

He watched as she sat down and proceeded on with their meeting.

"Miss Wilson, I have here your application." He quickly skimmed it seeing as he hadn't had time before.

"Please call me Serena. And I'm really sorry about being late, it won't ever happen again, I'll always be on time, rain or shine or snow or-" he put his hand up to stop her. After skimming the paper, he readdressed her.

"Miss Wilson, did you fully read the ad that I had put out?" he asked, finally looking up at her. Crystal blue eyes meant deep eerie ocean blue ones. Serena paused, thinking, trying to remember the ad.

"umm.. it said someone needed a butler/maid to work part time." Serena grinned in triumph, it was rare for her to remember things like that.

"Very good Serena but wrong." He said with disapproval in his voice. All Serena could do was lower her head. She watched him for what seemed like forever as he read a sheet of paper.

Serena had to admit that Darien Shields was much much more better looking than any picture she had ever seen of him. He wore a very expensive looking black suit, silk shirt underneath and a black tie. He had the most gorgeous eyes. They seemed so much more mesmerizing than in his pictures. And his hair, raven locks with bangs that fall into his eyes, and a strong square jaw. She had read about him. How could she not, he was one of the most eligible bachelors in San Francisco. He was a successful business man. Head of Shields Company. He was worth like a kazillon dollars. And she might actually be working for him.

After reading over her application, Darien reassessed her. He then looked around on his deck for a piece of paper, once he found it, he handed it to her.

Confused, Serena took the paper and looked at it. It was the ad he had posted in the newspaper.

Wanted

Full time live-in Butler/maid

Well paid

Full benefits

Call- so on and so on

Serena blushed as she read the paper, feeling as if she had already made a fool of herself.

"No where in the ad does it say anything about part-time. If you don't want the job, than;"

"I want it-I mean it's okay, I don't mind." Serena felt like hitting her head against a wall. Stupid stupid stupid!

"Good than, there are a few rules you'll need to abide by, Monore my bulter who you'll be replacing will explain them to you." Serena nodded.

"Also, you are aware of who I am, do you not?" Serena blushed and nodded her head.

"As my maid, your only job is whats stated in your contract. The only thing that should occupy your mind here is your work. You will not go into my things unless I've given you permission. Anyone or anything that goes on in my home stays in my home. I do not, and I repeat, do not wish to see in the newspaper what I eat for breakfast or what color my bed sheets are. I like my privcy Miss Wilson, if you so much break any of the terms in the contract, you will be fired. Is that understood?"

Serena swallowed, she knew he was supposed to be ruthless but not as much as he was now. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Good." He then seem to go back to doing his earlier work. Without looking up at her he spoke. "Monore is in the kitchen. I'm sure you're more than capable in finding it. He'll tell you all that you need to know. Good day Miss Wilson."

Serena lingered a bit before getting up and leaving. As she made her way through the lavishly decorated pent house, she wondered how long she would last doing this job.

She wasn't sure if she should be surprised by his manner or not. Darien Shields was known for being a hot business tycoon. He was 31, a player in his own nature, never been with a girlfriend for more than a month, if that. He was 6'5, well built with a nice tan, and a face to die for. He lived at the Red Rose Apartments, owned a summer home in Italy, Greece, and Brazil. He was known to be ruthless and cold. She'd read a while ago in a magazine that his cold shoulder was from the loss of his parents when he was seven. But his cold exterior did nothing to stop thousands of women from falling for him. The current news that Serena had heard about him was some speculations about him being gay due to his lack of commitment with a woman. Serena hoped that a man that gorgeous wasn't gay.

A sound from behind Serena made her jump. She turned around to see a sweet looking old man in a butler suit. He walked with an old wooden cane, grey white hair and a sweet smile. She hadn't realized as to how far she had wandered from her destination. She figured that after she hadn't come, he had gone looking for her.

"Please come this way Miss Wilson." He led her through the house and into the kitchen. He motioned her to sit at a table with two cups of hot tea and cookies.

--

Serena had learned much from Monore. As they drank the tea and ate cookies, he explained to her the workings of the house. What went where, when to serve Mr. Shields his breakfast and dinner, and a whole list full of things she would need to know well working for the man. Serena also found out why Darien was in need of a new house keeper. Monore was now too old to work, though he had enjoyed his time there while working for Mr. Shields. Monore in his old age was getting sick and said his time was short and that he would be spending the rest of his life back home in Alabama. Serena sore that she would do her best not to disappoint him.

As he led Serena to the front door, he stopped her and told her one last thing.

"Miss Wilson, please do have patience with the Master, he may seem cold, but it is not his fault. He's been hurt many times, the death of his parents was one thing, but he's found that many woman only want him for money and other things rather than to be with himself. All you really need is to gain his trust and I know you'll will, and once you have, you will see the good to him that he has."

Serena thanked him for the food and the advice as she left.

--

Two Days Later

Serena had all of her things backed up, through it wasn't much, she reminded herself that she would be living in a huge pent house. It would be a big change from her small and cramped apartment.

Unlike Darien Shields, Serena was not born rich, far from it. But like him, she had lost her parents at an early age. Her father, had left her and her mother when she was six years old. Her and her mother had lived in a trailer park. Her mother worked three different jobs to support them. When Serena was thirteen, her mother had died from a cancer they had never known about till it was too late. Alone, Serena had been placed in foster care and later had grown up in a foster home with loving parents. They didn't have much, so when Serena graduated, she left for the city, got a job and was putting herself through school.

Serena had never really had anything nice in her life and went days with no food sometimes. So to her, getting a job working for someone so so….rich was still not sinking quite in. now she wouldn't go hungry, she was guaranteed three meals and more a day, a place to live and a nice steady income. Now all she had to do was not get fired.

Serena checked her apartment one more time that night to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Tomorrow, she'd start a whole new life.

----

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pretty please


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing guys, here's the next chapters.

Chapter 2: The Mistake and A Plan

Serena walked into the black marbled floored building. She shuffled in her purse and pulled out a card and a silver key. She sapped the card into the side of the elevator and pushed in the three digit code. The doors slide open seconds later and Serena walked in. the doors closed. The elevator was very nice she thought. It had nice wood paneling, black carpeted floor and a nice potted green plant in the corner. It was bigger than the bathroom in her old apartment, hell it was half the size of her bedroom had been.

The elevator stopped and opened to a round room. It had white marvled flooring,the same expensive wood paneling covering the wall. A beautiful hanging picture of a country house hung on the left, a large five foot vase sat in middle, and double dark wood paneled doors stood across the elevator door. Serena walked across the entry room to the large doors and unlocked it with the silver key that Monore had given her. It was a skeleton key, he'd told her, it opened every door in the house.

Serena stepped in and closed the door. It had been a bad first day.

_It had started out really great. She woke up in her new queen size bed. Her new room was three times the size of her old one. The floor was a light wood. The walls were a soft cream with pretty white __molding__ at the bottom. For once in her life, the bed room pieces all matched. Across the__ door lay her __bed,__ it was dark wood with pretty craving__s__. On either side of the bed was a night with the same craving. She had a large dresser to put her clothes in plus a roomy closet. Her bathroom like her bedroom was cream colored. __From the marveled floors to the tiles on the wall and the sink._

_ After getting equa__ted__ with her room, Serena had bathed and changed into a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top.__ She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, ready to tackle the day. Unfortunately for her, the day didn't go as she planned. _

_For one, Serena was not, and should she have to repeat it, NOT a good cook. She nearly burn__ed the kitchen down trying to cook__ something up for her __precious__ boss. Minutes later he came in demanding to know what __that smell was, only to find a __flustered__ Serena and what she had made for him. On the breakfast table was semi burnt toast, eggs that looked like puke, burnt bacon, and coffee. When she__ saw __his face and __disapproval__Serena had started to cry, afrai__d__ that she would be fired on her first day. _

_Unbenotice__ to her, as soon as Darien had seen the mess, he had wanted to yell and scream at her, hell fire her ass. But then she started crying and for reasons unknown to him, he just stood there, unable to say a word to h__er. He watched her sob and __mum__ble__ something about living on the streets and __starving__ to death. _

_He sighed and made it clear to her that she was not fired and for her to clean up the mess, plus he wasn't very hungry anyways. At that, Serena flew into him and gave him a hug__to thank him but only succeeded in knocking him down on the floor. _

_Darien sat up, with her still on him. He rubbed his head and opened __his eyes only to be meant once again with a nice view of inside her shirt. Darien quickly calmed himself and stood up with her. She quickly apologized and promised to clean up._

_Now that was just the morning. See Serena was known for being a klutz, a big one, so the morning was fil__ed__ with her knocking things over, from a vase to statue__s__, one that had been in Darien's family for years. By dinner that night, Serena was tried and didn't know what to do about the things she had broken and had no money to replace them. Darien was still at work and had called to tell her that he'd be having dinner with some __associates_

It was already nine o'clock. Depressed and sad, Serena found a bottle of champagne and poured herself a cup, she was sure that she would be fired this time. Only today had she stepped into paradise, only now knowing that very soon, she'd be yanked out.

Serena downed another glass and went to the lavish living room, a third of the vases and sculptures that were once in the room was now gone due to her less then careful cleaning. She dropped herself on the soft leather couch and poured another glass.

Now Serena wasn't too much of an alcoholic. She drank when she was felt like it, she didn't get drunk and go partying and have sex, she was still a virgin. She also didn't get enrage when drinking. Sometimes she just needed something to take the worry away.

--

Darien was half drunk when he left the restaurant and waved goodbye to Andrew. He was amazed that he had made it home in one piece, he hardly ever got drunk. But the dinner had done him well. The morning had started out as a disaster and the afternoon had gotten worse.

First his new house keeper had almost burned the house down, made him poison for breakfast, and knocked him over. Than he'd been swamped at work. But the worse part had yet to come. He had a planned lunch with an important associate. The man, Nicholas De Lafate was an 87 year old man with a booming company. He was willing to part with it and hand it over to Shields Company. But as the lunch continued on, Darien became enraged. Due to recent gossip about him being gay and as the newspaper liked to call him, the _man with no heart but__ many woman_, the old man was now hesitant to hand over the company. He had given Darien a choice, show him that he was a family man and not some bed hopping billionaire, and the company was his.

Darien left the dinner in a rage. He had sacrificed a lot of money and time into gaining the company. With the addition of the company, Shields Company would out beat Diamond Industries. And the idiot of an old coot was holding him back from his victory.

Unable to think, and not wishing to go home to his klutz of a house keeper, he agreed to go out to dinner with his business partner and friend, Andrew. Lucky for Darien all he had really needed was some good old brandy. Unfortunately, reporters had just happened to show up, prompting him to leave after only a few shoots.

Darien opened the front door and kicked it closed, not bothering to lock it. He threw off his coat and jacket and loosed his tie. Darien headed to his room, but stopped when he saw a pool and silver blond hair falling onto the floor from the couch. Ready to yell at her and contradict her on what ever she was doing, the sight he saw stopped him.

There lying on her back, Serena laid, silver blond hair falling all over her, she looked… peaceful. He jumped a bit when her eyes opened and looked at him. With a lazily arm, she motioned him to come closer. He did as commanded, he didn't know why. When he meant her a few days ago, she seemed average, ordinary, nothing special. But as he came to her, she seemed so …alluring.

He watched her hand circle around his neck and pull him down to her. She softly brushed her lips against his. Now what happened after was far beneath him. He wasn't sure why he did it or how or why it happened but it did. Maybe it was the alcohol that was running through both their veins. One minute they were kissing, the next they were making out against the wall and then he carried her to his bedroom, with every intention of enjoying himself.

--

Darien woke up that morning from the ringing of his phone, at first he ignored the irritable sound and cuddled closer to the warm body next to him. Yes, so warm, he pulled the object closer, his large muscled arms circling it. He snuggled closer and buried his nose in a steam of hair that smelled of raspberries and cotton candy. Suddenly his hand cupped an object. As he squeezed the object, his eyes popped open and his hand emedeitaly stopped and freezed. He sat up and looked down at a naked sleeping Serena. She mumbled something and it caused him to jump a bit. He seemed to be doing that a lot with her.

He got out of bed. As soon as she woke up, he'd fire her. It was beneath him to sleep with the help. That was something he'd never done and didn't plan on repeating. At the moment, an image flashed in his head from last night, her crying out, saying his name, her legs parted with him in between, moving against her. For a moment, he found himself walking back to the bed, tempted to get back in there, waking her up and taking her again. He stopped himself.

She was beneath him. Hell, the woman couldn't even manage to not burn his toast. After this day, he would never have to see her again.

Handing for the shower, he realized his cell phone was still going off, wondering who could be calling him at, he looked to his alarm clock, it was fucking 8:15 in the morning. Well whoever it was had better have a good reason. He grunted as he picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"This better be good?" he grunted into the phone.

"Turn on the TV to 178, I'm on my way over." With that he heard a click. It was just like Andrew to do something like that. But he had sounded serious.

Curious to what would upset his friend, Darien found the remote and turned on the mounted flat screen tv that sat across from the king sized four poster bed.

What Darien saw and heard left him speechless.

TV: _Around__10:30 pm last __night__these scandalous pictures of the __infamous__ business tycoon, Darien shield, and a __mystery__ woman was__ posted all over the internet with __video__From what we can tell, the pictures indicate Darien Shields having sexual intercourse with a mysterious blond woman. __Sources__ say that this woman maybe a wife of Darien Shields or his __Fiancée_

Darien stood frozen to the spot, there filling the whole screen was a picture of him and Serena. It was a picture of him on top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Blurrs replaced the inappropriate parts.

He flipped through channels, on almost every channel there was talk of _The Shields s__candal_. He stopped as he came to a channel. The Jerry Stevenson Show. The man, in his 30s was infamous for spending rumors and gossip about anyone and everyone.

_….__i__mean__ come on. How dumb can this guy __get.__ Okay, here's what we know so far. First he's a sad little baby with no mummy or daddy, than he'__s bed hopping across San Francisco __, a week ago he was gay, and now here we have a sex scandal. Everyone wants to know, who __is this girl__Hey Dave, get that um picture up. _

Darien watched as yet another picture of them came up on the screen.

_While we do know one thing and that this __mystery__ girl got a hell of a pair of legs. _

Darien was boiling as the guy laughed.

_And let'__s not forget our__billion__a__ire__extra__da__i__re__, I mean look at that figure I'm just swimming in __jelousy__. Okay folks, when we come back, I'll tell you how surprised I was to find an __envelope__ tapped to the front of my car, with the words The Shields Scandal written across. We'll be back folks, don't go anywhere._

Darien stood there, not moving, not breathing. He was seething. All he could think about was who could have done this and when he found out, they would perish. Suddenly, Darien turned to the figure lying on the bed. _Her_. It was all _her_ fault. He wanted to choke her, hell throw her out the window.

He turned at the sound of a door. Moments later, Andrew popped his head in and walked straight to Darien but backed away when he saw how angry he was. Yep, he knew.

"So I'm guessing you know about what's going on?" he stood there with his hands in his pants pockets. He sighed and then took note of the figure on the bed. There sprawled up on the bed was the same girl that was making headlines all over the place.

"So who is she?" he asked. He kept a straight face, he found it humorous that a woman might be Darien's down fall.

"She's the maid." He answered flatly, and knew his friend to well and knew he was enjoying this.

"Yyyour maid." Andrew said, barely controlling his laughter.

"What exactly is did that you find funny." Andrew stopped laughing, he knew that voice, Darien was angry, beyond reasoning.

"Hey look." Hands up for self defense, he explained to Darien his fool proof plan. "this is me, your number one buddy. I always have a plan. Look just hear me out. Hopefully I'll be able to save your ass. But put something on man."

Darien, angry, had not taken notice to his lack of clothes. He walked to his closet and got dressed. When he came out, he had black slacks on.

"okay, now hear me out, you may not like what I'm about to say." He sat down on the edge of the bed, arms folded.

"Try me." at this point, Darien was fine with someone doing the thinking. He was to out of it to think clearly.

"I got off the phone this morning with De Latate. And surprisingly, he was glad about the scandal."

"What?" Darien barked, now he knew the old man was insane.

"He thinks that she's your fiancée. He wants to meet this mystery girl."

"No." he answered flatly.

"Wait why, come on Darien think about it, De Latate is a family man, the only reason his didn't want to hand over his company was because he thought you were some bed hopping ass." He stated, pointing an a accusing finger at him. "If we can pull her off as your fiancée, we're sure to get his company. Think Darien, ever body wins."

"No." he said, this time more angry than ever. "This woman is beneath me, last night was a mistake. She is a mistake. I want you on the phones fixing this, not coming up with some scheme to fool people into thinking that that shit on tv is true. She, is gone."

Darien than proceeded to the bed, picking up a sleeping Serena into his arms and headed for the door, having every intention on throwing her out as she was.

Andrew stood there, not ready to give up, he lied through his teeth. "Well it's to bad that you feel that way, I already told De Latate that you and your mystery girl would join him for dinner, he said he couldn't wait and that maybe you guys could reschedule another meeting about giving you his company." Now that stopped Darien in his tracks. Andrew knew that two things bettered to Darien, himself and his business.

Darien sighed, trying to think. He wouldn't give in to Andrew and his scheming ways but then there was the company, and Beating that bastard Diamond. He couldn't let him out smart him again.

Darien grunted and sighed. He would regret this, he was sure of it, especially if it was something that Andrew had come up with.

"Fine." He said and turned around. But Andrew seemed more preoccupied with his sheets. "I said fine." He said, this time with more force

"Darien?" Andrew asked, not looking up at him. "Remember how we swore we'd never date virgins?"

Darien hesitated. "What does this have to do with our current situation?"

"Come here and look at this." Andrew sat up off the bed and pointed to a spot on the sheets. He had just been waiting for Darien to make up his mind when he saw.

"Darien came up next to him and stared at the spot that Andrew pointed to. There on his once crisp white sheets was a stain, the stain. Shit.

Darien pushed a sleeping Serena into Andrew's arms. "Get her out of here now." He ordered, only to have her pushed back into his arms.

"No man, that's all you." Andrew backed away, but Darien cornered him and shoved Serena's body at him.

"Just get her out of here." With a bit of pleading stepping into his voice. He'd seen what had happened t Andrew when he had slept with a virgin. Her name was Mina, and a year ago, Andrew had slept with her deflowering her. Now a year later, they were not just together, but now Mina was living with him, and controlled every aspect of his life. Hell the suit he was wearing was probably her doing.

Darien refused to be in the same situation. He would not have some girl weighing him down and feeding off of him like a leeh. He'd rather face the media than have her wake up here to found out he was the one who took her virginity.

"No man you take her." Andrew shoved her back at him. "Do you know how many reporters are out there, what if someone sees me with her, what if Mina finds out, you know how she always thinks I'm cheating. How's it going to look if I'm seen with your naked fiancée."

As they argued, neither noticed a not so sleeping Serena.

Serena woke up, feeling as if she was lying on air. Slowly opening her eyes, she stood shock, as she took in her surroundings. Someone guy was holding her, a guy she had never seen. Their eyes connected and she heard him say shit and she was then trusted into another pair of arms. And when she looked up, she found a fearful pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something, only to be dropped on the floor, hard.

Darien panicked. He didn't mean to drop her. Shit. He picked her up quickly, walked over to his closet and sat her down on a chair inside, left her there and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" cried Andrew. "You just stuck her in the damn closet."

"shut up. I'm, trying to think." He grunted, he'd never been this confused in his life, especially when it came to woman.

"Well hurry up cause you can't keep her in there forever."

Serena sat there in shock. She did what she could do and calm herself down, trying to think of how she got to where she was. Her mind went straight to last night's events. She remembered drinking some champagne. She vaguely remember Darien standing in front of her and and…dear god. Serena looked down at her naked form and let out a toe curling scream.

To be continued….

--

Keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_She vaguely __remember__ Darien standing in front of her and and…dear god. Serena looked down at her naked form and let out a toe curling scream._

**_Now._**

_**Chapter 3:** The Plan_

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! She slept with her boss. Oh god! Stupid stupid stupid, Serena repeatedly banged her head into her hands. How could she be so stupid. Not only had she slept with him but she'd lost the only thing she truly had left, her virginity. Images of the night flashed in her mind. Sweaty bodies were tangled in each other, she remembered his lips and hands touching every inch of her body, her legs wrapped around his waist as he…shit. How could she be so stupid.

Her dream job was now her worse nightmare. Serena tried to calm herself and tried to steady her breathing. She took a deep breath. Now, she would just march out of there, bid them good day and get the hell out of there. Getting up and walking was hard, but what was harder was finding the courage to do so. She pulled a shirt off his hanger and placed it on. She walked up to the door and opened.

There stood Darien, and another man. He had blond hair, almost as tall as Darien, and had green eyes. They stood outside the door, and were staring at her, oh yeah, she had screamed.

"umm…I was just umm leavin-"

"No!" both man yelled in unison.

"umm why not?" she asked, uncomfortable with how they were looking from her to each other.

Andrew, always ready for any situation, smiled at her and introduced himself.

"I'm Andrew, Darien's business partner and best friend. There's something you should see." He held his hand out to her and she hesitated before taking it.

"What's going on?" she asked, noticing Darien staring at her funny.

"Here sit and please don't scream." He led her to the bed where she sat. He pointed to the tv and turned it up. Serena stared blankly at it not sure what she was seeing. It was a picture of..of..oh. Serena blushed when she saw what the picture was, though varies part were blurred out.

"umm what does that have to do with me?"she asked not catching on.

"Unfortunately, that my dear is you and him." He pointed to Darien who was as far away from her as possible.

"Wait, what?" she shrieked and turned back to the tv. She leaned closer and stared at the picture. What she saw left her breathless, and she grasped for air. Andrew tried to calm her. "Listen umm what's your name?" he asked.

"Serena." she said in between gasps.

"Listen to me Serena, you need to calm down first okay." Andrew motioned for Darien to turn off the tv.

After a few minutes of Andrew telling her it would be alright, she finally calmed downed.

"What's going on?, why am I, why is that picture. Oh my god." She dropped her head into her hands.

"Listen to me Serena okay?" she sniffled and answered okay.

"Last night, and we don't know how, but I promise we'll find out, someone took pictures and recorded you and Darien," he paused and looked at Darien skulking in a corner before proceeding, " having sex. Right now there is a mob of reporters and photographers outside of this building, trying to get in. they think your, well that you are Darien's wife or Fiancée. Well right now you're a mystery to them."

"so what, aren't you going to fix this and tell them the truth?" she said. Andrew looked to Darien once more before telling her their plan.

"Well, now listen. See, we-our company has been trying to buy off Latate Corp. for awhile. You do know them?" he asked.

"I've heard of them but what does that have to do with me?" she asked, annoyed at him for not getting to the point.

"Well, a month ago, the owner of Latate Corp, Nicholas De Latate, expressed his interest in giving us his company and retiring. We need that company." He looked her in the eye, telling her this was serious.

"Okay, bbut how am I in this." She looked to Darien, who was staring at her weird.

"Latate, yesterday, refused to give over the company to us. He's a family man, and when he learned of a certain somebody's history," he pointed to Darien, "with woman, he refused to hand it over. But now with the rumors of Darien being in a relationship you could, say, he thinks, like many, that Darien's engaged or married and now is interested in giving us the company."

"Wait, but he's no-we're not. Won't he refuse again when you tell him the truth?" she was finally getting the problem.

"See, here's the thing, we're not going to tell him the truth, or anyone for that matter." He hoped that she was catching on.

"But that's lying-we're not-I'm-wait a darn minute!" she jump up and pointed her own finger at Darien and Andrew.

"You want me to pretend to be his wife?" she yelled.

"No, just his Fiancée." As if that was better.

"No!" she yelled, and stomped her feet.

"I'm not helping him, he stole my virginity." She cried.

"If anything he shoul-"

"I'll give you hundred thousand dollars." Darien spoke from where he'd wandered.

"Andrew and Serena both turned to him in shock. "What?" they both recited.

"I-will-give-you-one-hundred-thousand-dollars if you agree." He restated and walked up to her. He couldn't believe he was going along with this but he didn't see any other way.

"I know my money won't replace your um… virtue, but i..i..i.." he was having a hard time saying something that he never said. Darien saw Andrew motioning him to continue, smiling at him, he knew how hard it was for Darien to ask for help.

"I…need your help." He said. As soon as he said the words, he regretted them.

Serena didn't know what to say. He's dark blue eyes held her crystal blue ones in it's gaze. Sexy inky black hair fell into his eyes, and he looked cute with bed hair. And she'd also realized that he had no shirt on, leaving his chiseled tanned body to her eyes to caress. Plus, she sure as hell didn't miss him saying he'd give her one hundred thousand freaking bucks. Right now Serena hardly had fifty bucks in her bank account. She was flat broke.

If she said no, she would be out on the street, she didn't have enough money for another place and had nowhere to go. If she said yes, she'd have a place to sleep and one hundred thousand dollars, and all she had to do was hold his hand and smile for the camera. But Serena didn't like the thought of lying. Unknown to the other people in the room, Serena agreed with Latate, he should give his company to a good hearted man that wouldn't lie. It was wrong for them to lie to hundreds of people, but Serena needed the money.

She sighed before giving him her answer, "okay."

--88—88-88-88-888-888-888-8888-888

Serena sat in the living, now showered and wearing a jean skirt and white tank top, her hair in a long braid. Next to her sat Darien, clad in jeans and a black t-shirt, the same shirt she had just been wearing.

Serena had gone to change. Darien had come into her room, in only jeans, which she thought made him look delicious. He came up to her demanding she hand over the shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt, give it back." He held his hand out.

"well hold on while I chang-" before she knew it, he had pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her naked. He then pulled it over his head, glad to have his shirt back. He turned to leave, but looked back at her.

"Don't touch my shirt." And he was gone.

Now they sat in silence only talking when Andrew asked her a question.

He sat across from them, pen and paper in hand. He asked her questions, he said the more they knew about her, the better their lie would be. Anything or anyone that could be used to prove them lying was bad.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, without looking up.

Serena lowered her head. "I don't know where my father is. He left when I was six. My mother died when I was thirteen from cancer, and my foster parents moved to New York last year, Albany."

As soon as she said it, she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her. That's why she hated telling people her past, they always acted wired around her.

"umm okay…umm Friends? Is there anyone that might be a problem, might tell the press other wise? Do you have a boyfriend?" Serena wondered if he was always like this.

"well I have one good friend and she defiantly won't say anything with out asking me first." Serena's best friend and savoir, Amy, had been her only friend when she came here. When Serena was hungry or broke, Amy would lend her money. She was Serena's best friend. Lita, another friend of hers was away in Italy, with her latest boyfriend. She told Andrew that she wouldn't be back for another month or so. He assured her that this would all be over in two weeks at the least. And she told him she had no boyfriend.

They spent the next hours still asking and answering questions.

How old are you? 23

Ever been arrested? No

Anybody know any secrets she might have? No, she had no secrets, her life was far from eventful. Where did she go to school? Did she have any enemies? Had she ever been in a playboy magazine? Anything un lady like? And each time the answer was no no no and no.

After that boring session, Andrew promised to come back soon once he had everything under control. Before he left, he repeatedly told them not, and under no circumstances, go outside, near the windows, or open the door unless it was him. And made them promise not to kill each other.

So here they were, her and Darien. Alone. Together. The blinds were all closed, and they could hear the helicopter outside the window, reporters trying to get pictures of the couple. The phone went off, sending Serena jumping off the couch. He stared at her weird, "It's just the phone."

She sat back down, and they let the answering machine answer it.

"Darien pick up the phone, came a shrill voice. Pick up the phone, I know your there with that bitch. How could you Darien darling. How could you leave me for some dumb blonde. Who is she Darien. I know she's not your Fiancee. She chuckled, because you were with me a week ago. Just remember one thing, she'll never be able to handle you like I could, she doesn't know how you like i-" Darien got up picked up the phone and slammed it close.

"Who was that?" asked Serena through as soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have.

"No one." He sat back down, this time closer, their legs were touching. He leaned over to her, causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." After he said it, he lingered there, their faces inches apart.

She was pretty. Prettier than Beryl. He couldn't believe that the bitch had had the nerve to call his home. He had gone out with her for two months, she acted faithful to him, but later he found out that she had cheated on him with Diamond, a man he'd not hesitate to run over. She had had the nerve to beg him to take her back, as if he would want trash in his bed.

Serena, through he was well aware that she was only helping him for money. He found that he wanted her. Her blue eyes were beautiful, innocent and alluring. Her pink cotton candy lips tasted as good as it looked. And she smelled so inviting. Once more thoughts of last night ran through his head. Her skin had been so soft and she'd tasted so sweet. He wanted so much to have her.

They were alone, doors locked, no one to come in and interrupt. He stifled a groan when she shuffled and her breast brooh his arm. No one here.

"Serena." He said her voice in a husky tone. She looked up at him and blushed and whimpered a small yes.

"I'm going to kiss you." he stated, placing his hand on her bare leg. Wrong move, her soft skin was a reminder of the night before, without waiting for her to answer, he kissed on the lips and pulled her down onto the couch. Lying on top of her.

--

While some people were enjoying themselves, Andrew was trying to save his best friend's career. He was surrounded by reporters and news groups begging for answers to the many questions floating around.

"Who's the girl Davidson?"

"Is she his wife or not?"

"How are you planning on handling this scandal?"

"Does this mean the Latate Corp. is no longer guaranteed for you?"

Darien better to thankful for everything he was doing for him.

--

Serena moaned as his hand cupped her breast and messaged it in his palm. Her shirt and bra made home on the floor, her skirt pushed up her hips, and her underwear gone. She gasped and cried out as he trusted into her, crying out for her. He trusted into her again, sending tremors of pleasure through her body. She never even fought him, she just let him kiss her, just let him take her. Was this what being his fiancée meant?

--88-888-88-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I'm sooo bad,I hate writing love scenes, it reminds of how alone I am………hell, I've got chocolate. Anyway, review review review. Good or bad, tell me what you think and what you like or hate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4** Scheming and controlling ourseleves

_She never even fought him, she just let him kiss her, just let him take her. Was this what being his fiancée meant?_

_**Now……**_

Serena laid on the bed, they had moved from the couch and back to his room. She sighed in content as Darien placed kisses from her neck, down the valley between her breast and to her belly button, coming back up to place a small kiss on her lips.

He laid his head down on her breast and laid there. Everytime trouble arose, he ran into the comforting arms of a woman, taking out his frustrations. He needed an excuse as to why he'd taken her to his bed again, and it seemed logical. He refused to believe that she made him feel good, she was just something to occupy his mind instead of the trouble that laid ahead, the trouble she'd cause.

--8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-88-8-8-8—8-88-8-8-8-8

Serena woke up later that evening the same way she woke up that morning, naked, minus being tossed around. she opened her eyes to find Darien standing above her, shaking her as means to wake her up.

"Get up." She quickly sat up confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, noticing he had his jacket on and shoes.

"We're leaving now, Andrew called, he's fixing things but thinks it would be best if we didn't stay here." He motioned for her get up and handed her a robe.

He waited for her to put it on, but when she didn't he realized she was waiting for him to turn around. She had got to be kidding, by now, he knew more about her body then her. Reluctantly, he turned around. After the rustling had stopped, he turned back around.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he proceqeded to his closet, pulling out a suitcase.

"We're going to stay at my beach house not too far from here." He dropped the suitcase on the bed and opened it. "Do you need one." He ask and she nodded. He headed back to the closet and brought out another suitcase for her.

"Go pack, not everything, we'll be back." She nodded and went to her room and packed some clothes and got dressed.

She meant him at the door.

"How are we going to get passed the reporters." she asked as got in the elevator.

"Through the garage." She didn't know there was a garage. She watched the buttons light up as they passed the floors. She watched them pass the lobby and continued two more floor before the door opened and reviled a large garage with five expensive cars.

He took her luggage and led her to a shiny black hummer. He put their luggage in the back seats and opened her door for her shutting it when she was in.

Serena took in her surroundings, the car had white leather interior and looked like it coat a buddle. He got in and they drove up to the private entrance. As the garage door opened, reporters and media bombarded their car. Serena covered her eyes as cameras flashed here and there. And faces filled the windows.

"Don't worry, the windows are tainted, they can't get anything." He stated quiet calm.

"But how are we gonna get past them." She hated how he seemed so calm and when she was clueless.

"Watch." And she did. She saw police officers push the reporters back and cleared a way for them. Darien drove into the street and they drove off, leaving the reporters in their dust.

--

It got dark quick and they were able to lose the reporters that had followed them by car. They only stopped about ten times. First she'd needed to use the bathroom, she apologized for not going before they left. Then she talked him deafless into stopping by McDonalds, Wendy's, and several other places to get food. Every hour she cried for food.

She was driving him crazy. But luckily they arrived at his beach house. A modern two story white house. As Serena stepped out of the car, she felt the breeze that came from the water not to far away. The place was beautiful with it's red window panes that were accented by the rose bushes that surrounded the place and its lovely scent mixed with the breeze from the water. It smelled heavenly, a reason she loved the moments between spring and summer. She walked up the pappled walkway and found Andrew standing at the front glass doors. She waved to him and he waved back.

"It's about time you guys got here." He called to them.

Serena looked at his clothing. She found it funny how he dressed, shirt always tucked in, bright colors, he looked a little fruity, she wondered if he was gay or had gay taste, not that she had a problem with it.

"I thought the mob might have gotten you." he teased.

"Yeah thanks for the warning." Darien spoke from behind Serena, luggage in each hand.

"Well sorry, I see I get no thanks for all my troubles." He asked jokingly and nudged Darien in the arm.

They all got comfortable in the living room. Anxious, Serena and Darien sat side by side as Andrew explained the situation from across them. Serena couldn't help blush at how close they were, remembering what sitting together had lead to just hours ago.

"Alright guys. I fixed this mess that the two made." Darien rolled his eyes at that.

"Get to the point Andrew." He just wanted all of this to be over.

"Fine, so ungrateful, the lot of you. anyway, i've fixed this by telling everyone that the two of you have been in a two year relationship." Both Serena and Darien stared at Andrew in disbelief.

Serena was the first to respond, "Is anyone really gonna fall for that. They believed you?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep, I'm that good. I looked at both your histories and seeing as you really do live an uneventful life, no offense Serena," none was taken, "it was easy to tell them that you guys met in the park two years ago. You were both jogging, you had your head phones on and you both weren't watching the way you were going and dear Darien over here knocked you over, you hurt yourself, and he took you home."

"Thanks for making me out as a klutz." Darien stated angrily, and was hushed by Serena who was eager to hear this.

"Thanks Serena, back to the story. You guys meet up again when you bumped into each other on the street. You, Darien was mesmerized by her pretty blue eyes and you guys went and had dinner together. After a long time of dating, it didn't work out because of Darien's consent busy schedule, you guys broke up. You should have seen their faces begging for more. Anyway, you guys later meant at a friend's party, mine, oh and by than Darien had had several girlfriends, none lasting because in his heart he wanted you. but you guys started back together, but his lifestyle got in the way. You told him you loved him but couldn't deal with having a boyfriend contently in the spot light. You broke up but couldn't stay away from each other. And so, the two years passed with you guys off and on. after a nasty break up with mean old Beryl, Darien, you realized that every woman you had been with just never touched you like Serena. So you searched for her and begged her to take you back. And now, for the past three months, the two of you have been rekindling your lost love. As for Serena being your wife, I said no, but as for her being your fiancée, I left them hanging and begging for more." Andrew smiled trumpetly.

"So what do you think?" he asked looking at the two who just sat there staring at him. This time Darien spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Andrew had gone mad, at least that was Darien's reasoning.

"That's the story of your life bud, at least of the last two years." He said defensively.

"That was shit, I thought you were going to fix this, not turn it into a circus." He stated, getting up out of his sit.

Andrew also got up. "Hey I saved your ass, you try coming up with a story at the last minute and trying to tell it to a room full of sharks." He yelled at his ungatefull friend.

"Stop." Serena then stood up, both man staring at her.

"Think about it, it's good," she said as if an idea just popped up in her head. "it explains the girlfriends, why I wasn't seen with you, hence me not liking your lifestyle, you shielded me from it. It's not a lovey dubby story, it has the right amount drama so people will believe it." She smiled and gave Andrew a high five.

"Whatever. " Darien grunted.

He watched as she hugged Andrew as a way of showing thanks and was surprised at his feelings of jealousy and passiveness he felt. He pulled Serena from Andrew, and wrapped his arms around her, and glared at him.

Serena gasped and blushed at his gesture. Andrew just smirked at his friend. Knowing that Darien must like her a little to act that way.

"Sorry bud, she's all yours." He backed away. "Plus it's late and Mina must be plowing a fuse right now looking for me. I'll see ya guys later." He saluted and left.

Darien let her go, a bit embarrassed at his actions towards her.

"He's right, it's late, we should get to bed."

Serena just nodded in agreement, still blushing.

He carried their luggage up the stairs, a quiet Serena flowing close by. The room he led her to was very beautiful.

It had a large king sized four poster bed with a canopy, the flour was dark cherry wood that matched the furniture. Silk white sheets adorned the bed, there was a large fire place that was white marble. The walls were a warm dark blue. There were white couches that surrounded the fire place with blue pillows. And atop the fireplace was a large flat screen tv. She wondered which of them would be sleeping here.

"Aren't you going to get ready for bed." He asked. She realized she'd never moved from the door and blushed.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked as he dropped both luggage on the floor.

"Here." Serena choked on his word.

"We're sharing a bed?" she asked, really yelled.

Not taking note to the panic in her voice, "Yes. I don't think it'd fit into Andrew's story if we were found sleeping in different beds."

Oh, she understood, and slowly made her way into the room. She changed into a cotton night gown and nestled into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Though she had slept with him twice within twenty-four hours, she couldn't help but be a bit nervous. And her feelings were intensified when she saw Darien at the end of the bed, taking all of his clothes off.

"wwhhat are yoouu doing?" She shrieked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Getting ready for bed."

"Why are you taking off your clothes?!" she cried.

"Because that's how I sleep, is there a problem?" he asked, hand at his hips, giving her a front view of him. Serena blushed and pepped a no .

When she didn't feel the rustlings of the sheets, she peeped out of the sheets and fear stroked her heart when she saw him close the door and lock it. When he turned around, their eyes locked and heart skipped a beat when he smirked at her, pearly whites smiling at her.

"To keep any more scandals from spreading." He said to her unspoken question. She watched with dread as he walked to the bed and got in. his weight on the bed caused her role into him. By now she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. And it didn't help when he pulled her into him.

She was caged, she was forced to face him. She could feel his breath on her. He then smiled and kissed her good night.

But she never did get any sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8—88-8-

Darien bore holes into her the whole night.

She was tried beyond reason but couldn't close her eyes, not with him staring at her, and smiling. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

She gasped when he pulled her even closer, till she was almost under him, and she found, well felt that they weren't the only ones awake. His…friend, his very large friend was also wide awake and was currently stabbing at her, umm lower parts. If it wasn't for her night gown, she was sure they'd be having sex.

"Aren't you tried?" he asked, still smirking. His voice seemed haunting to her when it was dark.

"no." she was lying through her teeth, she was deadly tried. She was afraid to close her eyes, afraid she'd fall asleep. Through as she thought about it, she realized that she had nothing to worry about. She realized she was afraid of the having sex, but realized that whether she was asleep or not, he'd take her if he wanted. Yeah, that made her feel so much better.

There was a reason why she hadn't had sex before. Serena didn't like being left vurable. With him, when he touched her, though it had been only twice, she found herself unable to tell him no. when he touched her, she could hardly speak, no words formed in her head. All she could do was feel, feel him touch her and moan in pleasure. She had tried to tell him t stop the second time but only ended up clanging to him for dear life.

Slowly, Serena found her eyes falling shut and the last thing she say was his dark blue eyes.

Darien watched as she slept soundly. Sleep had finally won her over. He passed his fingers through her hair, inhaling her sweet smell. He was attracted to her, he had no doubt of that. One minute he was reminding himself that all women were the same, that she was only here because he had offered her money, she was like the rest of them, she only slept with him to ensure a paycheck. But then there were those increasing moments when he had to keep his mind on the problem at hand, and keeping himself from taking her to his bed, he had already failed twice. He had been tempted tonight but stopped himself, remembering once again that she was just using him, and he was using her, nothing more. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Hey there every body, through I only have ten reviewers I thought theydeserve what their asking for, so here are the next three chapters. Remember to REVIEW, AND REVIEW AGAIN!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Darien watched as she slept soundly. Sleep had finally won her over. He passed his fingers through her hair, inhaling her sweet smell. He was attracted to __her,__ he had no doubt of that. One minute he was reminding himself that all women were the __same, that__ she was only here because he had offered her money, she was like the rest of them, she only slept with him to ensure a paycheck. But then there were those increasing moments when he had to keep his mind on the problem at hand, and keeping himself from taking her to his bed, he had already failed twice. He had been tempted tonight but stopped himself, remembering once again that she was just using him, and he was using her, nothing more. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him._

**Chapter 5:**** Making love for all the wrong reasons and a sneaky reporter**

Serena's eyes popped opened that morning, to see equally surprised eyes that belonged to Darien, staring back at him. Oh my god.

Back five minutes ago.

Serena had woken that morning snuggled in Darien's arms. She didn't bother to move from her comfortable spot but remembered he was naked, causing her to turned into the tomato lady with her bright red face.

Thoughts of them together yesterday crept into Serena's mind. Thoughts of him holding her and touching her. but something was nagging at the back of her head. Something she might had over looked or forgotten.

Then it hit her.

Darien had been thinking about them, him and Serena. How soft her skin was and how good it had been the day before when he'd enjoyed her. but something was wrong, something was out of place.

Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. Their eyes connected, saying what they were both thinking.

They had forgotten to use protection.

Oh uh-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Serena sat on the couch, showered and dressed in a white sun dress, her hair falling around in silver blond pools, her head lowered. Trying to conceal her own anger.

Andrew was walking back and forth trying to calm his girlfriend down on the phone, trying to explain why she had woken that morning to find him gone.

Darien had call Andrew and told him to get here asap, they had a problem.

Andrew finally was able to get off the phone. She watched him rack his fingers through his hair in frustration. He once again wore a bright shirt, yellow, tucked into his pants.

"Okay, let's go through this again, you two had sex twice?" they both answered a barely audible yes.

"Never did it cross your minds to use protection?!" he yelled. When he got no answer, he continued his rant. "And let me guess, you expect me to clean this. Okay, fix a sex scandal, no problem, but I CAN'T MAKE A BABY DISSAPEAR YOU KNOW!" Serena had a feeling that Andrew didn't get mad often.

Darien quickly went on the defensive. "hey, I'm not the one who's pregnant." He looked to Serena, who in turn stared back at him, anger flashed in her eyes.

"I'm the one who's pregnant? Last time I checked you need TWO PEOPLE TO MAKE A BABY?" She screamed.

Darien had no intention on letting some woman talk to him like that, seething he replied, "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened."

"Excuse me?! So you're not at fault? I just fucked myself?" she asked seething herself.

"What I mean to say is if you never walked into my life, none of this would be happening." He stated flatly.

"Will than you should have fired me! Second, it's not my fault some creep snapped pictures of us.. .together. You you you virginity stealer!" the argument was going nowhere.

"I should have fired you the first day." He said as he came face to face with her.

"Maybe you should have, hell I should have quit." She yelled.

"Yeah, without me you'd be living on the streets." He reminded her, but somewhat regretted it when he saw her eyes tear up, but no tears came, no, Serena refused to cry over some jerk, instead of tears, anger was replaced in her eyes.

"Well you're..you're a slut! You suck as a lover anyway." She watched his face go blank. She'd done it, Serena remembered something Lita had said about never dissing a guy about his lack of or something about his dick. She felt bad. She didn't mean to say it, she just wanted him to feel as bad as he had made her feel. He was a great lover, up to every single long inch of him.

"Leave." He said in a voice that made her scared senseless. She motioned to leave but his arm went up to stop her.

"Just Andrew." He said coldly.

Andrew who had just stood and watched all this unfold quickly made his way to the door, turning to see Serena's eyes pleading for him to stay. He sent her a reassuring look and closed the door and left. He decided that now would be a good time to get that pregnancy test for them, he was sure she'd be alright. Though her comment about Darien's umm well you know, stuck Darien hard, he was sure he wouldn't hurt her much. He just hoped that they used protection this time.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Serena attempted to calm him but to no avail. She swallowed as he came closer to her. She had to crank her neck up to look at him.

Piercing midnight blue eyes stared into hers dangerously.

He smirked at her and it stopped her heart.

"I'll show you what a great lover is." He then grabbed the ends of her dress pulled her against him.

"I dare you to doubt my capabilities again after I'm done with you."

(A/N this story isn't just gonna be about sex, trust me, I just think it spices up the story a bit. Plus I'd be pissed if i was a guy and someone diss me and my you know…penis, there I said, penis, ohhhhhh the power………….penis giggle…………..penis..im so bad."

-8-8—8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Say it." Darien demanded.

"No." she cried out when he trusted into her again.

"Say it." he said, increasing his speed.

"No" came her response.

"Say it or else," he warned her.

"Or else what." she cried in between labored breaths.

"Or else when im done with you, you won't remember up from down, let alone your name." planning to make due on his threat.

"Oh god!" she cried as he went faster.

"No not that one, say it." He demanded once more

"You're the best!" she screamed for the world to hear.

"I can't hear you." he grinned.

"You're the best." she sighed

"And what else he asked?" all too happy with himself.

"And the greatest lover I'll ever have!" she cried.

"Again," he demanded, "but this time with a little more feeling."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Andrew hung up the phone, that was his seventh time he's tried to call Darien and Serena, but no one picked up. He commended Darien if they were still having sex.

He felt a little odd as he walked up to the check out line with an arm full of pregency tests. He had a feeling that he would regret this, Darien just better be thankful that he was such a good friend.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"Hmmmm, not what else can I get you to say." Darien ponder over a panting Serena. He smirked. "tell me that I, hmmm, rock your world."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Un known to the couple inside, they hadn't lost all the reporters the night before. Melvin, the most annoying Reporter around was close at hand. He was a 25 year old guy, brown dischelved hair and large circular glasses.

Melvin could smell gossip a mile away. He was after all the best of the best. He always got the dirt. Now he was being paid again to take pictures of the couple again. His employer had been none too happy when she found out that their plot to ruin Darien Shields had been back fired. Somehow he had managed to turn bad publicity into a good one. Now Melvin had been sent out again. He was not to come back unless he had a story, one that Darien couldn't possibly wiggle out of.

Clad in black Melvin crept into the brushes and made his way to a bedroom window. He looked in and found that he was in luck. He snapped pictures of Darien throwing their mystery girl into a bed. He stopped taking pictures after an hour of their romancing. How much longer could they go? Geez couldn't he give the woman a break. But luckily, as the day went by, some interesting words were exchanged, prompting Melvin to pull out his tape recorder .

He was happy that he wouldn't have to go back to Beryl empty handed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8

Serena had thought her punishment was over, but was dead wrong. After getting up out of the bed and off her, she thought he was done teaching her a lesson. Only to have him pick her up and take her in the bath room, slamming the door shut once in.

8-8-8-8-8-8

Andrew opened the bedroom door after knocking several times. He figured that they were asleep and he'd just leave the pregnancy tests on the table and go home and try to fix things up with Mina.

When he got into the room, he saw no signs of either one of the occupants. Then he heard the shower running and figured that they'd moved their little game to the shower.

Andrew banged on the shower.

"What!!" came a voice that Andrew knew to be Darien's.

"Did you kill her?" he asked.

"No. what do you want." He cried.

"I'm heading home. I'll leave the pregnancy test you guys wanted on the bed."

"Whatever!" how rude Andrew grumbled, tossing the bag onto the bed. He didn't even know why they had called him, they seemed to fix their problem all on their own.

He left the house and headed home, knowing there'd be hell when he got home to Mina.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8---8-8-8-

Melvin raced to his car, tape recorder and camera in hand. He left right after Andrew left. This was grade a stuff, better than yesterday. He raced to Beryl's office.

_To be continued…._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

So what do you guys think? review and let me know, and I promise to update when an angel meets the devil soon. bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Het guys, im thinking about changing the title to something like _What We'd Do For Money_, something like that, and maybe change the summary cause the story just seems to be going in a new diection, im still not sure, but think guy s for reviewing, love ya!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:** Running Away and Finding You

Serena fidgeted as she made her way towards the front door. She stole a peek into the living room for any sign of Darien.

She had to get out of there. The farer from him she was the better. Everything was going to fast for her. Not two days ago was she just a lonely house keeper, now she was pretending to be her boss's fake fiancée, and worst of all, she had slept with him three damn times!! Though she didn't think the first should count. After their last little romance, Serena knew it was time to end this.

She didn't know why but she was starting to develop feelings for Darien. She was surprised when she realized that she quite enjoyed his touch. His dark blue eyes and kisses was consently leaving her breathless. She just couldn't do this. She needed to sort out her feelings. She wanted to help him but she couldn't handle this. It was too much and too fast.

So there she was, trying to sneak away. She felt bad thinking of him just finding her gone. She felt like a coward, which she was.

When there was no sign of him, she crept up to the door, luggage in hand. As she reached the handle, she felt the odd sensation of eyes watching her. she didn't have to turn to know that he was only a few feet away.

He didn't say anything when she turned the handle. But before opening the door to leave, she couldn't help but look back. What she saw made her regret everything she was about to do.

He looked so hurt and angry. She wanted to say something but she just watched him turn and walk away. He wasn't even going to try to make her stay? Maybe he didn't need her as much as she had thought. So she left.

Serena walked slowly away from the house, as if expecting Darien to come out and stop her.

As she neared the end of the block, she realized that he wasn't going to.

She kept going, now even more determined. What did it better if he hadn't come after her? It wasn't like he was in love with her. HA! They hardly knew each, and she'd be fooling herself if she thought that he wanted anything but to get his hands on that company. He didn't care about anything else. She huffed and walked faster.

As she walked, Serena began to see vans and cars pass by her. they looked like news vans? Serena turned and thought that they were headed to the beach house.

No? no one knew that they were there but Andrew. And even then, it was now Darien's problem, not hers.

So she kept going.

"HEY! It's her! It's Shields' mystery girl!" cried someone.

Serena turned at this and watched in horror as some people and vans stop and head towards her. She stood, unsure whether if she should stay and clear things up about her and Darien. When the mob grew as it headed toward her, Serena panicked and ran.

--8-8-8

She ran till her lungs hurt like fire had flooded her insides.

It had started to rain violently and it was dark. And as she looked back, she saw that some of the reporters continued to pursue her. Soon she had stopped running. She couldn't get away from them if she tried.

Seconds later a van pulled up next to her, still moving as it followed her. It was a blue van with the logo, channel, 68 on it. Moments later the side door opened as the van moved. A woman that looked to be in her thirties, sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, held a mike at her through the van as it moved, a camera man at her side, no less filming her.

"Who are you? What's your name? Where's Darien? Are the two of you still together?" Serena didn't pay any mind to her and kept walking, head held high even though she was soaked head to toe.

Another reporter ran up beside her and held an umbrella over her.

"Please Miss, come with me. We'll get you some warm clothes-" Serena stopped and turned to him.

She spoke two words to him.

"FUCK OFF!!!" she screamed before she started running again, this time running through houses and store allies to get away. She didn't look this time to see if she'd lost them.

Finally she stopped and collapsed on the sidewalk, trying effortlessly to catch her breath. She sat up and sobbed as she sat on the wet ground. She'd lost her luggage running and now both her shoes were gone. She was dirty and tried.

She jumped and sobbed harder when a bolt of lighten stuck not too far from her.

She never noticed a pair of eyes staring at her and coming closer to her, a pair of dark blue eyes.

Darien hadn't been surprised that evening when he saw Serena at the door, luggage in hand, with intentions of leaving him.

He'd been to angry to move, to angry to stop her.

He just let her go.

At first he wasn't sure why he'd been angry. She was just like all the other women who used him. She'd only been there for the money. Hell he was the one who had offered it.

He heard her close the door and leave. What drove him to his state now, standing across the street with an umbrella staring at a sobbing Serena, he had no clue.

He had left to go find her. At first he was happy to be rid of her and when the unknown feeling of regret came over him, he figured it was because he had enjoyed the sex they had had and knew now that it wouldn't happen again.

Yet here he was.

_He told himself he didn't care where she went. But in the end, he had put on his coat and headed out, set on finding her and bringing her back. But as soon as he shut the door, he was surrounded by reporters. _

_"__When's__ the wedding Shields?"_

_"Is she the one?"_

_"Where's your mystery girl?"_

_Darien, already in a rush, pushed past them and headed out to search for her. __the__ reporters __followed but with a stern look from Darien that could kill, some backed off. But lucki__ly he had experience__ when it came to losing reporters and in no time, there was not one of them following him._

Darien now stood above her shaking wet form. He found her shoe a foot away and picked it up. he tapped her on the head and watched her jump and stare shocked at him.

He came for her.

He gave her the umbrella to hold and picked her up bridal style. They walked that way for a while before they got a cab.

The ride was silent, no words were exchanged. As they drove, Serena realized that they weren't heading back to the beach house but said nothing. Finally tried, she didn't care about anything as she laid her head against his arm and snuggled closer to him for warmth.

At first when he moved from her, she thought that he was pushing her away, but he only moved to adjust himself and pulled her into his arms and held her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, this chapters a little short cause I need time and the energy to finish the next chapter, and it's super long. Im also starting on chapter 6 for when an angel meets the devil. And da da dad a!!! I'm starting a new story! I have a great idea, I think I'll have the first chapter up soon, within the week, im not sure what I'll call it but hopefully it'll be good. Anyway see ya and please review !!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: sorry guys and girls, ****i****kinda**** lost my thunder for this story. ****Im**** thinking of rewriting or I don't know…sigh…****im****kinda**** failing my classes so that's why it's been a while, and ****im**** sorry the chapter isn't so good. ****Actullay****im**** thinking that maybe ****ill**** let someone either rewrite this for me or finish it. If anyone is interested ****plz**** e-mail me first!!! Cause ****im**** still not sure.**

**-'-'-'-'—''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

_The ride was silent, no words were exchanged. As they drove, Serena realized that they weren't heading back to the beach house but said nothing. Finally tried, she didn't care about anything as she laid her head against his arm and snuggled closer to him for warmth._

**Chapter 7:** A New Friend and Our first interview

Serena woke up that morning snizzing. She sniffled and sat up in bed. She jumped when she found a sleeping Darien beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

_**Last Night**_

_From what Serena could __remember__Darien__ had carried her up to a fancy apartment building. They waited at the door, and a very sleepy Serena saw Andrew open the __door.it__ got fuzzy after__ that__ but she remembered Darien holding her. __she__ also remembered a girl looking down at her._

That was all she remembered. She looked down at herself. The clothes she was wearing wasn't hers but they fit pretty well. She snuggled back against Darien and decided that it was better to sleep than get up. She turned into him and looked up at his sleepy face. She couldn't help but smile at his messy hair. She reached her hand toward him to caress his cheek but ended up hitting him in the face when she jump as the bedroom door slammed open.

Darien woke up with a groan and lazily sat up and opened his eyes, he saw a shocked Serena and Andrew at the edge of the bed, Mina coming up behind him.

"We have a little problem." Andrew stated rather calmly. Both Serena and Darien groaned.

"What?" he asked, wishing all of this would end soon.

"Look." Andrew, with remote in hand, flipped the tv on that sat across from the bed.

Both Darien and Serena knew that it had to be another scandal.

Serena's mouth dropped as Andrew flipped the channels. All of the headlines read, Shields mystery girl, Pregent?

Serena stared from the tv to Darien. Darien not sure what to say, turned to Andrew for an answer.

"I don't know how but Seren'a not pregent." Andrew clicked the tv off.

"What!" that got Serena's attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember last night? You were probably too tried. I had Mina help you. sorry but it couldn't wait." Andrew motioned for Mina to come over from the door. She was blond with long hair and clear blue eyes and a slendor form.

"Serena this is my girlfriend Mina." The petite blond smiled at Serena and waved.

Darien did not approve. Too many people were now getting involved.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem that needs fixing." Darien stated firmly.

"Don't worry, this will all be fixed up by 3:00 today." Andrew answered cheerfully, once again happy with himself for his quick thinking.

"Please reiterate." Darien was silently begging that this wasn't another scheme.

"The two of you," he pointed to both him and Serena, "have an interview with Jerry Stevenson, he wants you on his show." Andrew smile again.

"No." Darien growled.

"Too bad, it's the only quick fix. This guy gets millions of listeners a day. If you want people to know the truth, Jerry's the only way. It's not an opinion." Darien wanted to strangle Andrew but didn't. with his eyes he promised him punishment for his betrayel. Andrew simply roled his eyes.

"Mina is going to help you get ready Serena while I run over somethings with Darien. it is now 8:45. Which means you both need to get up and start getting ready." He than motioned for them to get up.

Andrew and Darien left leaving Serena with Mina.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." She smiled, waving for Serena for follow her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Serena listened as Mina chattered away while she washed her hair in the sink.

"You have really pretty hair Serena. I love how long it is." And that lend her into a whole new conversation.

Serena actually liked having someone to talk to and someone who could explain what was going on. mina seemed to have Andrew pretty tight around her finger. If Andrew had a plan, Serena was sure the Mina knew everything about.

"….with this much hair it's no wonder you snag Darien." Mina said more to herself than Serena.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked turning around only to have Mina scold her.

"Don't move while I wash your hair. Anyway, I mean I've only known Darien for a little over a year but I've seen some patterns in the girls he dates, and they all have long hair." She imformed her.

Serena blushed at the thought. The last two times they sleep together, Serena did remember him running his fingers through her. it had felt nice. It hurt a little to know that he did that with all the women he'd been.

"Darien seems like the quiet type but don't be fooled. When he and Andrew go out with their friends, they always cause a scene." She motioned for Serena to sit up. which was a relief, and Mina continued to do her hair.

"I didn't know Andrew had a girlfriend." Serena tried to steer the conversation from her and Darien. she had the feeling that Mina didn't know how she had gotten into this mess and didn't want to go into that conversation.

"You didn't? well, we've been together for a year now." Mina beamed.

"Really? I can't even last that long with a pair of shoes." Both girls laughed at this.

"While it wasn't hard. I woke up in his apartment one morning and just never really left. He finally noticed me a week later. You'd think that he thought that he'd been having sex by himself." Serena laughed and almost choked.

"To give you some advice, hold on to Darien." Mina told her.

Serena sighed. "I don't think Darien is really into any relationship, let alone a fake one with me."

"Like I said, don't let him fool you. Darien's been hurt by a lot of women. He has problems trusting anyone. Heck, he doesn't even really like me very much. Just give him time. Besides, he has to like you somewhat if he didn't fly across the world when he thought you were pregent."She tried to comfort her.

Serena sighed. She didn't want to get more involved in this than she already was.in three days her life had completely changed.

"Now, up or down, lets see." Mina began working on Serena's hair, leaving her to wonder and doubt if they could pull this.

………………………………………………..

After twenty different hair styles, Mina finally decided to let Serena's hair down.

Mina then lead her to her closet to find her some closes seeing as they were about the same body size. When they got there, Serena couldn't believe her eyes. Mina's closet was the size of her old apartment. It was every little girls dream.

Mina yanked Serena out of her daydream. "I know exactly what to put on you." Mina started pulling clothes left and right. Finally she found what she was looking for. She handed Serena a pair of faded skinny jeans and a cute white shirt. She then ushered her back into the bathroom.

….hour later…

Mina walked into the foyer with a timide Serena behind her. she saw Darien at the front door, waiting for her, looking as impatient as ever.

Like her, he was dressed causal but even in causal clothes, he managed to look oh so good. He had jeans on, a white dress shirt with the first three buttons left undone and a black jacket that brought out his borad shoulders. His gorgeous inky black hair was cute and sexy in its unruly manner. She sucked in a breath as dark midnight blue eyes took in her attire.

The jeans that Mina had given her was a nice fit that hugged her legs. And the shirt she wore was a tight fitting strapless shirt that flared at the bottom and had a decorative black belt around the waist. She wore black heels that she was not accustomed to and her makeup was light.

She shyly moved from behind Mina. She expected him to say something.

"You're late." Was the only thing he said.

Andrew nudged him.

"…you look…nice." He stated before turning to leave. "We should go."

Mina patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring smile.

Serena waved to the two before following Darien out the door and into the awaiting elevator. The ride down was as quiet as a sleeping baby.

Serena was nervous. What if she slipped up. Mina had told her everything she needed to know, but as she tried to recollect the information, the less she remembered. She sighed, she was utterly doomed.

"Give me your hand." She was startled when Darien spoke. She looked up and found him staring at her, hand out to take hers. Hesitantly, she placed her hand into his, but pulled them out at the last minute.

"Wait, I'm not sure about this." She backed away from the elevator doors.

As the doors opened, Serena stared at the many people outside the glass entrance doors. Darien nudged her forward and squeezed her hand. But she wouldn't have any of it. She backed away and quickly press the bottom to close the door.

"I changed my mind."

--

To be continued…

--

Yeah it's crap I know, like I said, if anyone is interested in taking over email me, its my user name(misslovblebubble) at yahoo . com


End file.
